Rebel Yell
by giuli miadi black
Summary: O Governo toma decisões absurdas, e cabe a quem tem coragem lutar contra elas. UA, num universo com AI feelings.


NA: Fic para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass 4 0, edição UA, do 6V. Obrigada à Beca e à Muns por lerem e amarem, e à Lih por ter me emprestado o livro que me deu os últimos contornos do plot. Mah, jamais teria plotado sem você.

* * *

**Rebel Yell**

**1 - Prelúdio**

**Beginning**

Tinha sido apenas mais um escândalo envolvendo um casal, uma noite, uma câmera de filmar e um vídeo se espalhando por todos os Wobs - como eram chamados os novíssimos dispositivos de comunicação - antes do fim do dia seguinte.

O grande problema era que o casal em questão era composto pelo filho do Primeiro Ministro - agora chamado de Leder - e seu namorado treze anos mais velho.

O escândalo se arrastara por semanas, em meio a comentários para a imprensa, visitas a tribunais e conversas entre advogados. Especulava-se que o rapaz fosse ser mandado para fora do país para ser afastado de todo aquele circo, que o Leder fosse perder a popularidade, que o tal namorado fosse ser preso por ter colocado na internet um vídeo protagonizado por um rapaz de meros dezesseis anos. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Em vez disso, o rapaz saiu da escola e tirou o resto do semestre para ficar em casa jogando vídeo game com os amigos, o namorado saiu do país assim que a última indenização foi paga. E a popularidade do Leder, apesar de ter sofrido um grande baque entre os conservadores, atingiu níveis altíssimos entre outras camadas da população: os liberais, o grupo conhecido como Anti-Padrão e, acima de qualquer outra categoria, os _homossexuais_.

Mas isso não agradava o partido, é claro. E, se não agradava o partido, o Leder teria que mudar isso.

E foi o que ele fez.

**Chaos**

Vinte e dois de julho. O primeiro sinal do Apocalipse.

Um decreto. Uma assinatura. A contar do dia da publicação do Decreto Extraordinário Número Trinta e Sete, todos os habitantes da Neo-Bretanha tinham um mês para apresentarem seus Wobs aos postos de censura do Governo, para que todo e qualquer material de cunho erótico - filmes, livros, fotos - fosse excluído definitivamente da sociedade. A Polícia iria revistar casas atrás de publicações antigas, ainda em papel, e qualquer tipo de estabelecimento de venda de sexo - fosse com humanos ou com robôs de última geração - deveria fechar suas portas.

Havia pouquíssimos lugares onde se esconder. O governo controlava a venda de Wobs, de forma que também seria possível saber quem estava escondendo alguma coisa em casa na hora em que a pessoa se identificasse para a limpeza de seu dispositivo. A Polícia era integrada por robôs perfeitamente capazes de encontrar coisas ocultas, mesmo que elas estivessem escondidas dentro de paredes ou no porão. As punições que os infratores sofreriam seriam severas demais para valer a pena tentar qualquer das coisas.

Pouquíssimas pessoas se arriscariam. Mas havia um grupo de pessoas que não só estavam dispostas a arriscar, como também se dispunham a ensinar os outros a arte de enganar o governo.

**Rebel**

Os Anti-Padrão eram um grupo que existia havia quase vinte anos. Sua fundadora, Molly Weasley, tinha começado o grupo quando estava na faculdade, depois de passar dois anos pesquisando as ideologias políticas das sociedades anteriores. Ela estava beirando os quarenta anos agora, e cuidava dos militantes mais velhos, enquanto o trabalho de educar os novatos cabia a Sirius, um dos membros mais engajados do grupo.

Sirius Black tinha acabado de atingir a maioridade, ao completar vinte e um anos. Ele tinha se unido ao grupo, assim como a maior parte dos novatos, no seu décimo quinto aniversário, mas, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que tinham ingressado junto com ele, não tinha se desligado do movimento ao perceber que aquilo demandava um real _envolvimento_ com a causa.

Agora ele estava de frente para o maior grupo de candidatos a novatos que já tinha visto, e ele sabia muito bem a causa disso: o novo decreto do Ministro, que havia causado a ira de uma grande parte da população liberal.

Como era seu hábito, ele entrou na sala, subiu no púlpito e encarou os presentes, analisando cada um daqueles rostos. Nos últimos três anos, tinha aprendido a prever quais deles estavam ali apenas pela idéia de serem contra alguma coisa, quais haviam entendido a ideologia do grupo de maneira completamente errada e quais se tornariam engajados e continuariam a fazer parte do grupo depois do treinamento.

E, de todos os vinte e cinco jovens que estavam sentados naquela sala, ele podia contar nos dedos quantos deles ficariam. Um deles, o que mais chamou sua atenção, era um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros, que estava sentado numa cadeira isolada de todos, parecendo muito compenetrado com o que quer que estivesse fazendo em seu Wob.

**Ring**

- Remus, certo? - Sirius perguntou ao rapaz, que tinha permanecido na sala mesmo depois de todos os outros candidatos terem ido embora. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao lado dele, e esperou que ele erguesse os olhos. O rapaz assentiu, desligando o Wob e olhando para ele. - Você parece interessado.

- Eu tenho uma boa razão para não querer que esse idiota continue no poder.

- Todos nós temos - disse, com ar de tédio. - Você entendeu que nós não somos um grupo liberal, certo?

- Sim, você foi claro o bastante nesse ponto - Remus respondeu. - "Nós somos um grupo anarquista, por falta de palavra melhor" - enunciou. Eram exatamente as mesmas palavras que Sirius tinha usado. - Eu quero ele fora. Assim como todos os outros. Acho que me encaixo aqui.

- Seja bem-vindo ao grupo - disse, com um sorriso. Tirou o anel prateado que usava na mão esquerda e o entregou ao outro. Remus o olhou, vendo as letras AP gravadas no metal, e o colocou no dedo. O anel imediatamente se moldou a seu dedo, que era ligeiramente menor que o de Sirius. - É como nós nos reconhecemos - explicou. - Não tire ele. Nunca.

Remus olhou para o anel, pensativo, e Sirius ficou de pé, mandando que ele também se levantasse.

- Aonde nós vamos? - o mais novo perguntou. Pararam na frente das escadas. Não havia escadas nas casas construídas após a Revolução, apenas nos museus e nas escolas.

- Eu vou te mostrar o quartel-general - disse, com um sorriso.

Era muito fácil saber em quem confiar quando se contava com detectores de mentiras instalados em todas as paredes da Sala de Apresentação Individual, onde todos os candidatos a novatos passavam por uma breve entrevista antes de Sirius começar a realmente falar sobre os Anti-Padrão. E Remus tinha passado por aquele teste com louvor.

- Então, como eu disse, todos nós temos uma razão muito boa para estarmos aqui - Sirius lançou a Remus um olhar encorajador. - Forçar as pessoas a falar nunca fez parte do que nós consideramos "procedimento padrão", mas eu sempre gosto de saber por que meus novatos resolveram se envolver. É mais seguro manter eles afastados dos motivos, até eles terem aprendido as regras.

- Acho que isso faz sentido - o outro replicou. - Meu pai foi preso por causa do DE29 - murmurou. Sirius lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. Nos últimos dez anos, haviam sido publicados trinta e sete Decretos Extraordinários, e ninguém sabia ao certo qual proibia o quê. - Contra o comércio de antigüidades sem autorização do governo. Ele foi pego com mercadorias "ilegais" e passou os últimos três anos preso. Eu queria ter me filiado quando fiz quinze anos, mas minha mãe não suportaria se eu fosse preso também.

- E por que ela deixou agora?

Sirius soube a resposta no momento em que Remus o encarou.

- Ele morreu, duas semanas atrás. Nós recebemos o vaso com as cinzas e o relatório do legista, dizendo que a morte tinha causa desconhecida.

O mais velho sabia o absurdo que era uma afirmação daquelas. Com os avanços da Medicina depois do aprimoramento da nanotecnologia e da robótica, era praticamente impossível que a causa da morte de alguém fosse desconhecida mesmo após a necropsia.

"Causa desconhecida" era como o governo chamava "excesso de torturas e maus-tratos prolongados".

**Wib**

- Então, como é que vocês escondem todos os arquivos?

Sirius riu da pergunta. Claro, a maior parte dos candidatos a novatos que tinham surgido depois da publicação do DE37 tinha ouvido falar que os Anti-Padrão tinham um método seguro para esconder os arquivos que se encaixassem na lista de "proibidos".

Ele abriu uma porta, e os dois entraram num cômodo com paredes cobertas por estantes. Remus se lembrou das bibliotecas públicas em NeoLondres, salas monstruosas com estantes cheias de Wubs - uma versão simplificada dos Wobs, que servia apenas para leitura, sem as funções de conectividade. Mas as estantes estavam vazias, e a mesa no meio da sala estava coberta por pilhas de dispositivos um pouco menores que os Wobs.

- Seja apresentado aos Wibs.

Remus estendeu a mão para o Wib mais próximo, olhando-o com curiosidade. Sirius o instruiu a tocar a tela, e o mais novo obedeceu, vendo, com fascínio, a tela se acender para fazer a leitura de sua impressão digital.

- Os dispositivos mais novos fazem leitura de íris - Sirius lembrou. As impressões digitais, apesar de terem sido úteis durante um longuíssimo tempo, eram uma tecnologia que tinha caído em desuso havia uns cento e vinte anos. - E o simples fato dessas coisinhas aqui usarem leitores tão _obsoletos_ faz com que os detectores da Polícia não funcionem com eles.

- Simples assim? E como vocês montam essas coisas?

- O namorado da Molly trabalha no Departamento de Reciclagem de Eletrônicos - ele explicou. - Os Wobs que foram descartados passam pelo processo normal de desconfiguração, pra apagar as informações sobre os usuários antigos, e depois ele pega os que estiverem em condições de uso e traz pra cá. Depois de uma alteração ou outra, como desinstalar o leitor e íris e acoplar a tela com leitura de digitais, os Wibs estão prontos pra serem usados.

Remus olhou para o dispositivo que tinha na mão e ativou o detector de compatibilidade. Em dois segundos, seu Wob tinha sido reconhecido, e seria possível passar todos os seus arquivos para a outra máquina, onde eles seriam mantidos em segurança até que ele pudesse recuperá-los.

- Um conselho pra te manter livre de problemas. Não apague nada do seu Wob. Ninguém vai acreditar que um cara de 18 anos tem um Wob completamente livre de pornografia.

**Straight**

Vinte e três de agosto. Segundo sinal do Apocalipse.

Decreto Extraordinário Número Trinta e Oito.

O que já era estranho ganhou contornos de absurdo, no momento em que o Leder decretou que qualquer material com insinuações ou menção ao homossexualismo deveria ser apagado, excluído ou destruído.

Ser visto na rua com alguém do mesmo sexo poderia ser a causa de punições que variariam entre multas e seis meses na prisão, dependendo do que as duas pessoas em questão estivessem fazendo.

A lista de livros proibidos cresceu, e era claro que não demoraria até que a população neo-bretã inteira começasse a ficar paranóica. Uma coisa simples como uma mulher olhar para a saia de outra poderia ser considerada um crime.

**Mute**

O terceiro sinal do Apocalipse veio dez dias depois, sob a forma de mais um Decreto Extraordinário.

O DE39 regulamentava o uso, por parte do governo, de um complicado sistema de censura criado por Tian - anteriormente conhecido como China e Coréia, e agora visto como o país em que todos os países deveriam se inspirar -, para garantir que nenhum neo-bretão pudesse usar a internet para ter acesso a materiais considerados subversivos.

Sites e fóruns deveriam rearrumar seus conteúdos, e rápido, ou eles seriam fechados e seus proprietários, presos por até três meses, e o acesso a sites com tais conteúdos hospedados fora da Neo-Bretanha se tornaria proibido.

De um dia para o outro, a Neo-Bretanha se isolou do mundo.


End file.
